1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a complex image display device and system, more particularly, an image display screen and system enabling images to be simultaneously displayed on a flat display screen, a rear-projection display screen and/or a front-projection display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the hi-tech development and high standards of living in modern life, an image display device has become one of the most important household equipments to provide leisure entertainment. The developments of image display devices have been continuously advanced, such as CRT displays, flat panel displays, rear project displays, LCD display, plasma display panel, high-resolution LCD, Liquid Crystal On Silicon (LCoS), Digital Light Projector (DLP), etc.; the display quality has been improved, in addition, the screen size is expanded such as 28″, 32″ 50″ and 70″.
Currently, the audience at home still uses flat display devices, such as LCD, plasma TV set and high-resolution LCD or rear-projection display device in a bright environment to enjoy TV or other entertainment programs.
For those movies that require bigger size screens are positioned at a certain distance, we usually apply a front-projection display device and the corresponding display screen to project videos in a bigger display environment.
Moreover, the laptop computers have been popularized for work or entertainment; however, the screen size is not convenient for business presentation. Therefore, a laptop computer must work together with a projector to perform a business presentation to increase additional value and benefit.
In view of the foregoing point of views, the invention provides a complex image display device and system, enabling images to be simultaneously displayed on a flat display screen, a rear-projection display screen and/or a front-projection display screen through the change and switch of the light path of the light beam or the image-modulated light beam without additional display devices required, therefore, the complex image display device and system enables the audience to switch desired image display mode by personal preference or needs.